1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to motor vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adjustable aerodynamic system for a motor vehicle.
2. Discussion
The handling and fuel economy of a motor vehicle is significantly effected by the wind resistance it generates. A vehicle's wind resistance is often referred to as its aerodynamic efficiency. In this regard, as a motor vehicle is propelled, a resultant drag or wind resistance is encountered.
It has been long been desired to improve aerodynamic efficiency of a motor vehicle by reducing wind resistance. This is reflected in the evolution of motor vehicle design from boxier vehicles to more streamlined designs. For example, it is known to improve aerodynamic efficiency through the addition of a spoiler mounted to the rear deck lid of a vehicle. It is also known to lower front and side vehicle clearances to improve vehicle handling at faster speeds.
While known techniques for improving a vehicle's aerodynamic efficiency have proven to be commercially acceptable for their intended applications, they are all associated with limitations. For example, almost all known techniques for improving aerodynamic efficiency of a vehicle are optimized for a single vehicle speed. In addition, known structures which result in reduced vehicle clearance for high speed performance do not accommodate driving obstacles frequently encountered at low speeds. Furthermore, the limited number of structures heretofore known for improving aerodynamic efficiency of a vehicle which are deployable do not maintain overall vehicle appearance when utilized.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an improved aerodynamic system for a motor vehicle which overcomes the limitations associated with prior known arrangements.